A Little Love Story
by RexieCakes
Summary: Rasha and Zoe's romance might be ruined when Goldi's parents find out about Rasha and Zoe's mom gets involved... Zoe/Rasha.
1. How to Tell You I Love You

**And here is chapter 1 for "A Little Love Story" I adore Zoe/Rasha! So I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! I so much planned for this story. I also came up with another idea for another fic based off of season 3 of next class that I'll be doing as well.**

 **So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe sighed as she got up from the bed. The alarm was blaring and she quickly turned it off. It was Monday once again and Zoe knew at least she'd be able to see Rasha. Who she hadn't seen since Saturday night.

As she excited the guest bedroom of Grace's house she walked downstairs to the kitchen where Grace and her mother were both sitting at the kitchen table eating and talking.

"Good morning, Zoe," Grace greeted.

"Good morning, Grace. Good morning. Mrs. Cardinal," Zoe replied.

"Morning, Sweetie," Ms. Cardinal said.

Zoe smiled as got some cereal, a bowl and milk then when she had her morning meal ready she sat down at the table.

After breakfast Zoe and Grace both got ready for school. When they were all ready they walked to school together.

"Ready to see Rasha again?" Grace smirked.

"Yeah..." Zoe replied, as she blushed.

"You two are cute together," Grace nodded.

"Thanks. She just makes me so happy... I really like her a lot. She's so great," Zoe responded.

"Uh cheesy much?" Grace asked. She then smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Cheesy or not, Grace. That's how I feel," Zoe responded.

"Yeah. Yeah," Grace said.

The two arrived Degrassi where they met up with their freinds. As soon as Rasha was in view Zoe bounched over to her. "Hey, My Lady," Zoe greeted.

"Hello, Zoe," Rasha said, as she giggled. The two then shared a kiss and then after they broke apart, the two girls hugged tightly.

"I missed you," Rasha admitted

"I missed you too. Being away from you is very hard," Zoe replied.

Rasha blushed and smiled brightly. "How did I get so lucky?" Rasha thought to herself. She really lov-Uh I mean liked Zoe a lot.

And so the school day began Maya was doing better. She had all of her friends for support which now included Zoe and Rasha.

Zoe wouldn't like she knew she had done wrong by Maya so many times... And ever since the night Maya almost died Zoe was trying her best to make up for her mistakes.

When school ended that day Rasha and Zoe went out to the DOT for a date. They ordered a plate of fries to share and were so very happy. Laughing, chatting, kissing.

However... What neither girl realized was that their romance was about to become a battle...

"Want to go on a walk in the park?" Rasha asked, as they left the DOT. "Oh yeah!" Zoe replied. The girls held hands as they headed to the park.

"I'm so lucky to have you..." Zoe said.

"I'm so lucky to have you too," Rasha replied. "I really lov-I mean like you a lot,"

"I like you a lot too," Zoe responded.

"Hey! Zoe look over there," Rasha said, suddenly pointing over to the grass.

"What?" Zoe asked. She then turned her head and before she knew it she was tackled down onto the grass and pinned down.

"I gotcha!" Rasha laughed.

Zoe smirked up at her girlfriend before she flipped Rasha over on her back and pinned her down. "Now I got you," Zoe said. She leaned down and kissed Rasha on the lips.

The two happily laid there in the grass kissing and snuggling for an hour before they left the park.

Zoe walked Rasha home before she returned to Grace's house for the night. "Oh Rasha... I love you, but I just don't know how to say it..." Zoe thought.


	2. There's A Fire Starting To Burn

**Here is chapter two! The drama begins in chapter three. So I wondered why Saad and Rasha never really talked. With both of them being from the same country, I thought maybe they'd end up being friends? I just put a reason as to why they don't in this chapter because... Well I wanted to.**

 **I don't really have much else to say, other than if you fave or follow a story of mine please do leave a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing and more reviews could help me with that. Anyways, read review and enjoy!**

* * *

Rasha knew that due to being Muslim if Goldie's parents found out she was gay she'd be kicked out.

Goldi had promised to keep Rasha's sexuality a secret. Rasha trusted Goldi of course... She just hoped that Goldi's parents wouldn't somehow find out.

The next morning when Rasha was ready to go to school Goldie came into the kitchen to talk. "Hey, Rasha? You know how my parents don't know you're gay? Well I just heard them talking about gay people in the living room... So be real careful when Zoe's around okay?"

"I will... But what were they saying?" Rasha replied.

"They said they'd beat up a gay person..." Goldi mumbled slowly. She barley made eye contact with her friend after saying that.

"Oh god..." Rasha choked out.

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing to them about you. You know that," Goldi said."I know... It's just hard... Saad knows I'm gay that's why he doesn't ever come around me ... He doesn't like me that's why we don't talk or anything. When he found out I'm gay he wanted nothing to do with me,"

"Oh Rasha. I'm so sorry," Goldie said. And much to Rasha's surprise Goldie gave her a hug. "You usually don't hug anyone. What's up?" Rasha giggled.

"Just felt like it!" Goldi replied, as she smiled.

Rasha smirked and then suddenly the horn to the school bus went off.

"Oh! We've gotta go!" Goldie said.

"I'm coming!" Baaz shouted. He ran into the kitchen, got his school bag and then the three Degrassi students went outside and got onto their school bus.

When Rasha entered the school that morning she saw Saad standing on the other side of the lobby talking to a few teenagers she didn't know. With a sigh, Rasha just continued on her way to the halls. She went to her locker and got out her books for her classes. Just as she shut her locker door she saw Zoe walking towards her.

"Hey!" Zoe said. She grinned widely, as she came over to Rasha and kissed her on the lips. Rasha smiled and kissed Zoe back. "Good morning to you too," Rasha giggled.

"How're you this fine day?" Zoe questioned.

"I'm fine," Rasha lied. Truth was she was scared about Goldie's parents.

"Good," Zoe nodded. So I was thinking... Movie after school at my place?"

"Sounds like a plan," Rasha replied.

"Great!" Zoe cheered.

Rasha then wrapped her arms around Zoe and hugged her close. Zoe hugged Rasha back. "You are quite huggy this morning, huh?" Zoe smirked.

"Yeah I suppose so," Rasha responded, when the two broke apart and then walked down the hallway together.


	3. Here Comes The Storm

**And here is chapter 3! Sorry I know these chapters have been short, but they seem to be all I can crank out right now since I've been so busy and just haven't had a big drive to write much lately.**

 **Anyways Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Rasha and Zoe headed over to Zoe's "New Home" after school and smiled as they walked into the house. Grace was already there making herself a snack.

"Hi Zoe. Hi Rasha," Grace said. She grinned at the couple gently.

"Hey, Grace," Zoe replied.

"Hi there," Rasha nodded.

"What're you two up to?" Grace questioned.

"Just gonna watch a movie in my room," Zoe responded.

"Well have fun!" Grace called, as the pair their way upstairs.

"So I was thinking... The Hunger Games?" Zoe suggested.

"Yes! I've always wanted to see that!" Rasha cheered.

"Okay cool," Zoe replied. She put the disk in her laptop disk holder and started the movie. The two girls laid down snuggling up together as they watched the film. Afterwords Zoe and Rasha went out for some ice cream and another walk in the park.

Zoe then walked Rasha home. The two shared a kiss before going their separate ways. However Rasha's smile was gone the second she entered her house... She saw Goldi's parents standing there looking as angry as ever.

"Rasha... Some boy came by today. By the name of Saad. He informed us that you're gay is this true?" Goldie's Father asked.

Rasha gulped as she felt herself begin to tremble. What was she going to do? Like to protect herself? Or tell them the truth?


	4. Lying

**So sorry for this being short, but I am busy and have been dealing with some anxiety issues. So writing has been hard. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Rasha stood there for a moment... Not sure what to do or say. Finally she was able to speak. "No..."

"Oh good!" Goldie's parents replied. They both sighed in relif and smiled at the girl before them. "Come on in, Rasha,"

Rasha nodded and entered her home. Goldie's parents left the room and the girl began to worry... What if they found out the truth? Hurrying upstairs. Rasha went to her room and closed the door behind her. She called Zoe and explained what had happened. "If they found out I'm sure you could stay with me and Grace," Zoe said.

"Thanks..." Rasha responded. "Oh Zoe... I'm so scared,"

"I know, but It'll be okay. "I'm here," Zoe replied.

"You're the best," Rasha said.

"Nah... I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend," Zoe chuckled.

Rasha rolled her eyes and smiled a little bit. "So I'll see ya tomorrow at school. I need to get to bed," Rasha added in.

"Okay! See ya tomorrow. Goodnight," Zoe chirped.

"Goodnight, Zoe," Rasha responded, before hanging up the phone.

That night Rasha went to bed with worries in her mind. It was hard not knowing what was to come...


End file.
